For The Keeping
by a-light-of-hope
Summary: "When you fall in love," she began, "you would do anything to protect that person, to keep them safe and hold them tight. To love them more than anyone has and ever will. But most of all...love is forever, and forever is that person when you're in love." She finished, looking down at her assignment. "Lily," I started. "Yes?" She didn't look up. "You are my forever." SxL same years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
**So um, Lily and Scorpius are in the same year. They had to be for this to work out. Sorry if it makes other people annoyed. Oh yeah, sorry if any spelling mistakes, typing in the dark, and I can't find the right keys. :s If only they had glowing letters on a keyboard...that never started to wear out... c':**  
**R&R? Kthanksilyreadthestory exoh.  
**

* * *

**Summary~ "When you fall in love," she began, "you would do anything to protect that person, to keep them safe and hold them tight. To love them more than anyone has and ever will. But most of all...love is forever, and forever is that person when you're in love." She finished, looking down at her assignment. "Lily," I started. "Yes?" She didn't look up. "You are my forever." SXL Same years.**

* * *

**Lily. L. P.**  
**Point of View.**

The yellow fluffy parts sat still on the plate, occasionally moving when I drummed my fingers on the table. The fluffy bits were sitting as still ever now. I wasn't paying any attention to the eggs or toast on the plates. Instead I stood up, and left the empty Great Hall. I decided to take my time as I went my way to the Gryffindor common room, not wanting to miss the quietness of the castle sleeping.

Silence.

The only sound was birds and tree's outside, occaionally making a small sound. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a window, and had to do a doubletake to see if it was me. The girl had unusually messy waves, dark rings under her green eyes. She was a total wreck. I brought a hand up to the rings under her eyes, and felt the warm, tender skin under my fingers. I brought the same hand to her hair, and I felt my own soft, red messy waves in my palm. It didnt look right. The girl in the window didn't have the lively, firey red hair, the electrifying green eyes. She looked depressed.

"Lily?"

My head turned slowly away from my reflection, to see none other, than my best friend. Scorpius Malfoy. Now, if you're thinking, a Potter and a Malfoy can't be friends. You're dead wrong. Scorpius, he's not that kind of Slytherin you'd expect. Weird right? Yeah.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He reached out, pushing my fringe away from my dull green eyes. The worry on his face, it left me with butterflies in my tummy. My eyes welled with tears.

"Nothing," my voice seemed strained, "nothing is wrong..."

And as soon as his warm embrace reached me, the salty water began to fall from my eyes, and soak into his white button up. His arms weren't exactly strong and full of muscles, but they werent lanky and thin either, which made his hugs a lot better. One of his hands went to my hair, and the other wrapped protectively around my waist.

"It's Vincent, isn't it?" He mumbled into my ear. A sob left my mouth, sounding a little like a 'yes'. Scorpius said nothing, but hugged me tighter. We stood like this for a few minutes, before I pulled away and dabbed away the rest of my tears. I felt weak. Scorpius was probably tired of my complaining.

"I'm sorry, Scorp..." Seeing a small blotch of wetness on his perfectly smooth shirt. He offered me a kind smile. his arms still around my waist protectively and strong.

"It's okay, I like being here for you. So tell me what happened this time." he said, as we started walking to the front doors of the castle. He grabbed my hand and starting leading me away from the staircase. Seeing as we werent far from the front doors anyway, I decided to wait until we got outside.

As we reached the black lake, he le go of my hand, and sat down on the ground, patting the ground beside him. I complied and sat next to him.

"Well, what happened, Flower?" He picked up a rock and brushed the sand away from it. I looked out towards the blackness.

"We fought again..."

"I gathered that when I saw your eyes. About what?" He pulled out his wand.

"You."

"Me?"

"He said I spent to much time with you, and we don't spend enough time together. I mean, what more to you want? Do you me to walk you to your classes, the bathrooms, your dormitory?" I became more annoyed by the minute.

Scorpius stayed quiet, twirling his wand in his hand, pointing it at the rock. "Lily, do you still love him?"

I thought.  
Did I love him? Did I still feel the same way I did a year ago? Was I still willing to drop everything for him anytime of the day? Was I willing to still lend him galleons for his mates gifts or butterbeers? No, I hadn't done anything like that in 13 months. But if I didn't love him, why was I crying over him? Why was I still begging for his forgiveness?

"I don't know Scorp, honestly." I looked down.

"Is he worth all this fuss?"

"I..I dunno."

"Well tell me this, when he asked you to hang out with him this weekend, what did you say?" He asked, whispering something, and a clear purple wisp came out the tip of his wand.

"I said no..."

"And did you say no without hesitation?"

"No...what has that got to do with it?"

"There you go, there's your answer. Hope it helps you make your decision." He winked, and went back to whispering a charm under his breath, causing the same clear purple line to emerge from his wand and hit the smooth surfaced rock.

"Thanks..." I said, looking at the rock. Seeing the words and a half carved into it,

L.L.P + S.H.M = BESTFRIE-

I let out a breath of laughter, and rolled my eyes at his childishness. But this was the Scorpius I had known for 4 years. And he was still the childish person I first met.

"Nice to know you appreciate my fine work here." He pouted and finished off the last three letters.

"Well it is very...messy," I rolled my eyes, and stood up, "I'm goign for breakfast, you coming?"

"Yeaah! You have to keep this, or bitch, I will cut you." He said, in a playful tone, handing me the medium, pocket sized smooth rock with the words carved into it. I shoved it into my robes.

"Sure thing, Scorpie-Pie."

"I told you not to call me that." He pouted.

"Hey, you still call me Flower, so.." I poked my tongue out and ran back to the castle, hearing his heavy footsteps behind me.

As we reached the Great Hall, There were about, 50 or so students in there, most at the Ravenclaw table. Scorpius and I sat down at the Gryffindor table together, across from eachother. We piled eggs, bacon, and toast onto out plates, and began eating. Silently. Yes, the only way to shut us up, was with food, It's been like that for 4 years.

"I should go now..." Scorpius mumbled, finishing his breakfast, and glancing behind me. And saw Vincent. My stomach dropped at the expression on his face. Hurt, anger, fury, rage. I was in for it. I turned back to Scorpius, to see him slinging his bag over his shoulder. I shot up, and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at me strangely.

"Don't go because of him, he can deal with it." I said sternly. Scorpius grinned at my stubborn-ness and rolled his eyes, sitting back down.

"Well you might wanna sit down so you can," he changed his tone of voice to a low note, "serious talk." He pulled a face.

"You're demented, you know that?" I say, sipping my pumpkin juice.

"HAHA, he just saw me and turned away." Scorpius snorted into his pumpkin juice.

My mouth curved up into a smile around the silver rim of the cup. I set the cup back down, and stabbed an egg with my fork, shoving it into my mouth. Vincent seemed to be the perfect guy a girl could ask for. He had looks, the smile, the hair, even the eyes. But not the personality. He looked and seemed prefect, but his ugly persnality let him down. He didnt even seem like the type of boy you would fight with while dating. But he was the kind who got jealous over every boy that his girlfriend spent time with, even if it was family. He was the type who wanted to spend every minute of every hour of every day with you. He was overly attached.

"Lily? Earth to Lily, can you hear me?" Fingers were clicking in my face. I looked up, seeing Scorpius.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"I said, Robyn and Mira are coming over here." He pointed towards the entrance of the great hall with his fork. My eyes followed to see my two bestfriends walking either side of each other talking about...something.

Next to them, I look plain. Ugly. They were both pefect.

Robyn had long brown -nearly black-, curly hair that brushed her elbows and always went the way she wanted. Her eyes were a turquiose colour, and she never wore make-up to ruin her perfect porcelain skin. I envied her with every fibre of my being.

Mira had shoulder length, chocolate brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were a light, caramel colour, it was unusual but her barely brown skin-tone made them stand out and look beautiful. It was no secret that I was jealous about it. They were both drop-dead-gorgeous, hands down perfect.

"Hey Lily," Mira said in her Irish accent. She sat down beside me, and Robyn sat on my other side.

"Heya Lila," Robyn chimed.

"Hey guys." I muttered.

"SCORPIUS!" Two loud voices yelled. I recognised them as Drake and Winsten. Two, sharp intakes of breath came from my sides. I rolled my eyes. Robyn- had a crush in Drake, and Mira, had a crush on well, you guessed it, Winsten.

I looked up, as they sat down. Drake nodded and smiled at us three girls, and Winsten gave us a small salute and a wink as a greeting. "So, Scor, you told Jane Doe that you like her yet?" Drake asked. When they were around anybody but themselves, they called Scorpius' crush "Jane Doe" a muggle term for an unknown female figure, as I recall Winsten telling me.

"No, you deluded idiot, how can I?" Scorpius grumbled, stabbing his eggs repeatedly. I decided that they wanted their private time, so I stood up, and Robyn and Mira followed in suit. As we reached the doors, seeing as classes started in 30 minutes, we walked to our first class. Herbology. I felt an elbow hit my side roughly, and purposefully.

"Ow! What was that for?" I glared at Mira, rubbing my now, sore side.

"That, was for being so _ridiculously_ in love with Malfoy and not telling him while you had the chance!" Mira huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey hey, woaah now, I'm not in love with Scorpius." I frowned, pushing the castle doors open.

"Oh really? I'm sure that's definantely NOT what you told us last night."

"You guy's asked me if I loved him and I said only as a friend! You know he's like my brother."

They both scoffed. Until Mira stopped.

"I don't jave herbology." She said blankly, before waving to us both and walking off. I frowned and continued to Herbology with Robyn.

As we sat down on the side on the Greenhouse, she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand, and then picked up a rock the size of a small finger fingernail. I watched as she muttered an incantaion, and made six, glowing white linds from the centre of the rock to about 6 centimetres and then tap it. The lines expanded and they morphed into a lily. My eyes widened as I saw it. It looked so... pure and... beautiful.

"Now, I charmed this lily. Every time you lie when we ask you something, a petal will fall off, and grow back again so it lasts forever. " She smirked evilly. I swear the colour in my face drained.

"Y-you can't do that! It's ch-cheating!" I poked my tongue out, trying to come off as unphased.

"It's telling the truth! Now, do you love Scorpius or not?" Robyn said. The lily seemed to glow an aqua blue.

"N-no." Nothing happened. The light glowed yellow before it faded.

None of the petal's had fallen off.

"You're lucky." Robyn said. She handed it to me. "Keep it, use it when you need it most." She said, before muttering a charm and the lily seemed to lose some of it's glow, but it still shone. "I put a charm on it so it never dies, wrinkles, or squished."

"Thanks." I placed it carefully in my bag.

* * *

**(A/N):**  
** It took me ages to figure this out! So, leave a review on your way out! Tell me what you think!**  
**Love it, hate it, like it, dislike it, let me know!**  
**Thanks -Andromedia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, Please don't kill me. I've been really busy lately and I kinda maybe forgot about this story... I'm not sure if I mentioned it before in the last chapter, but they're in their 4th year.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

I felt her bony arms slide around my neck as she hugged me. Her sickly sweet breath breathed into my ear as she leaned up on the tips of her toes to hug me. I shivered at her cold touch. Her disgustingly sweet perfume reached my nose, and I crinkled my face up. It felt wrong hugging her...she wasn't the person I wanted to be hugging. Her pale grey eyes stared into mine, as she leaned in to press her bright red lips to mine. Her eyes closed. I closed mine too, trying to replace the image of the girl I was about to kiss, with the girl I wanted to be kissing. This felt wrong. She licked my lower lip, asking for entrance. I just pulled away, pretending to have not felt it.

"Hey Scorpy," she said, "how has your day been?"

I winced. The was she said that... Scorpy. Only Lily called me that.

"Hello Patty," I forced out, swatting her hand off my chest, "it's been good. How about yours?"

I drowned out the sound of her voice as she went on about her day. I look around the great hall, staring at the entrance, waiting for that familiar face to walk through. As the minutes dragged out, finally she walked through the doors.

"LILY!" I yelled out, standing up. She looked over to me, and smiled, her face lighting up. She ran over to me. I ignored the huff that sounded from beside me. Patty got up and stomped away from me, heading to sit with her friends. Lily skipped the rest of the way. She stopped beside me, her bright red curls falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were still dark with rings, and her eyes were still screaming inside. But she smiled, trying to convince me that she was okay. But I had known her long enough to know that she wasn't.

"What's wrong Lils?" I frowned, brushing her hair from her eyes, and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes welling with tears, she forced them back, and smiled sadly.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded, and we silently exited the Great Hall. She stood beside one of the doors, and hugged me tightly.

"Lily, what happened?" I wrapped my arms around her neck, stroking her bright red hair. She just hugged me tighter. We stood like this for a few more seconds, before she pulled away. Again, I brushed her hair from her eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"I can't do this anymore Scorpius..." She mumbled. My heart stopped. What did she mean? Did she not want to be friends anymore? Did she want me to leave her alone? Did she want me to never talk to her again? What if she never wanted to see me again? "I can't keep pretending I love him." I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think is right?" I never was good at giving her advice. Especially about boys. Even though I am one...

"I honestly don't know, Scorp."

I thought for a moment. Should I tell her what I saw the other day? Should I tell her what happened? Should I tell her what he said to me? Or would she just not believe me and yell at me? would she call me a liar? Would it break her heart? And before I could stop myself, I found myself saying it.

"The other day Lils, I saw Vincent...and Brianne," I stopped, wondering if I should continue. I knew I shouldn't, but I did, "in the broom closet, on the fourth floor..." Lily stared at me blankly. She dug into her bag, and pulled out a glowing lily flower.

"Is Vincent cheating on me?" She asked me, her eyes showing no emtion.

"Yes." I say, staring at the flower. It glowed a blue colour, and a petal fell off. I watched as it faded and before it disappeared, it turned into glitter, falling to the floor. I looked back at the flower, and a petal grew back.

My eyes widened. What...? Lily's green eyes bore into mine, no emtion.

"I'm glad I know the truth...now it's easier to...break up with him." She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry..." I say, closing my eyes and running a hand through my messy blonde hair. As I opened my eyes, I just saw her smile at me.

"It's alright, I'm glad you told me, Scorpius." She grinned. It was forced. She hugged me quickly and rushed back into the Great Hall. I stood there, suddenly regretting telling her.

Brrrrrinngggg

The bell rung, signalling lunch was over. I sighed, and walked to my next class, which happened to be Potions.

* * *

**Lily Luna P.O.V**

I rushed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, looking around for Mira. I reached the classroom, seeing Mira and a few others at the door. Mira looked at me and frowned. She walked up to me, studying my facial expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I smiled, convincing her it was nothing.

She shrugged.

Class droned on slowly, as did the rest of the day. Dinner came and passed slowly. I sat with Scorpius, and we talked. As I headed up to my dorm, I ignored Robyn and Mira as they called my name. I dragged my feet up the staircase, still ignoring everyone around me. I shoved the door to my room open, seeing Layla on her bed, reading a book. She didn't look up, but she waved as a greeting. I ignored her too. I shuffled over to my bed, and flopped onto it face first.

"-just go in you're her brother!" I heard a voice yell. I ignored that too.

The door opened, and I heard three sets on feet shuffling towards my bed.

"Lily?" I heard my older brother, Albus say, "Lily-Boo what's wrong?" He asked, sitting on my bed. I rolled over, seeing Albus, Mira and Robyn staring at me.

"Nothing." I huffed, blowing a piece of hair off my face and folding my arms. He gave Robyn and Mira a look, and they nodded, leaving the room, taking Layla with them.

"What's wrong, sis?" He asked again, pulling me up, and wrapping me in a tright brotherly hug. I squeezed my eyes shut, and took in a deep breath. He pulled away, and sat behind me. He pulled all my hair back, and I felt him starting to play with it. I smiled. It was just like all times. He would play with my hair while I told him all my problems.

"Vincent." I sighed, biting my lower lip, I felt Albus tense up behind me. He cleared his throat, signalling for me to continue. "He's cheating-"

"HE'S WHAT?" Albus yelled, gripping my hair tighter than nessicary.

"Albus! Let me finish!"

"Right, sorry. Go on."

"Earlier today, Robyn made me a lily that would tell the truth, and everytime someone told the truth, a petal would fall off the lily and grow back. And at lunch today, Scorpius told me that he saw Vincent and Brianne in the broom closet and...a petal fell off, and grew back." I swallowed.

"That little fucking bastard. When I'm done with him, he won't be able to walk straight." He growled, standing up and storming towards the door.

"Albus! Wait!" I tried stopping him. He didn't listen. He slammed the door open, and stomped out. I ran after him, and through the common room. He continued until he was in the hall way, he looked around and spotted Scorpius.

"Malfoy!" He yelled. Scorpius spun around, his eyes confused and clueless. "Help me find this Vincent kid that hurt my Lily." He growled. Scorpius grinned and nodded Albus over.

"Come on guys, please don't." I tried to stop them as they walked over to the place were Vincent and his mates were sitting. They didn't listen, or they didn't hear.

"Oi, Vincent, you little shit," Albus started, gripping Vincent by the front of his robes, "why the fuck did you do that to my sister?"

Vincent's eyes drifted over to Scorpius. "You asshole! I told you that if you told anyone you'd-" BAM! Vincent was lying on the floor, groaning. Albus shook his fist, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't ever come near my sister again," Albus began, "or shit will get serious."

"Albus! What did you do?" I asked, shocked. I went to run to Vincent, but Scorpius held me back, as Vincent pushed himself up. He swung his fist at Albus, cracking him right in the jaw. Albus stumbled to the side, rubbing his face. And before I knew it, there was a brawl going on. One of Vincent's friends had jumped on Scorpius and they were now rolling on the floor hitting each other.

"Lily!" I turned around, seeing my cousin Rose running towards me, "what's going on?" She asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me back to her side. I was about to cry, seeing the about of blood coming from Albus' nose and Scorpius' mouth. But Vincent and his friend were worse.

"Rosie...Vincent cheat...Albus...Scorpius...fight...my fault!" I managed to say, on the verge of tears. Rose just pulled me into a hug, and whipped out her wand, casting a shield between Scorpius and the boy he was fighting, and Albus and Vincent. They were all trying to break through the shield.

"SHUT IT!" Rose yelled. All four boys turned to us. "YOU TWO!" She pointed to Albus and Scorpius, "STAY HERE. AND YOU TWO," She pointed at Vincent and his friend, "LEAVE. NOW." The two boys paled, and nodded, running, obviously scared of my cousin.

As soon as they were out of view. Rose grinned at Albus and Scorpius. "Good job you two."

"What? You're not gonna take any point from us?" Scorpius asked, shocked.

"No, Unless you want me too. I would have done the same thing if I were you boys. Nobody messes with our family." She said, pecking my forehead.

Albus' and Scorpius' jaws dropped.

"Now, shall we all go for a walk to Madam Pomfrey?" She smiled, "and talk about what happened here."

* * *

**A/N: AHA! Yes, it's 2:06 in the morning here in Australia, I've been up since 10, thinking of what to write here -.- You should all be proud. Review please? It helps alot. Thanks all.**  
**~Andromedia ex oh.**


End file.
